Broken Admiring
by Illectric
Summary: Kise masih memperhatikannya. Seorang laki-laki dengan otot lengan kekar, kulit cokelat tersiram matahari. AoKise fanfiction.


Kise masih memperhatikannya. Seorang laki-laki dengan otot lengan kekar, kulit cokelat tersiram matahari.

**BROKEN ADMIRING**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pair : One sided AoKise, slight AoKuro**

**Warning : Slash, Boy's Love, MXM, Possibly Typo's**

**BGM : Utada Hikaru – First Love**

**Author's note : **Thanks to your reviews in my stories before.

**Happy reading !**

* * *

><p>Siang hari yang panas, hari ini Kise mendapat jatah libur dari tugasnya menerbangkan pesawat –dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Bulan-bulan sibuk telah dilaluinya sebagai seorang pilot muda yang namanya cukup terkenal mengingat dia adalah model yang beralih profesi. Oh, jujur saja Kise sebenarnya sangat kesal jika dirinya terkenal karena dia pernah menjadi model di beberapa sampul majalah dan iklan di TV, bukan karena kemampuan sebenarnya sebagai seorang pilot. Sebagai lulusan sekolah pilot terbaik di negaranya, harusnya dia lebih sering mendengar "Pilot muda berbakat" daripada "Pilot tampan eks-model". Itu lebih mengesalkan daripada berbicara dengan orang berwajah pantat teflon seperti Kuroko.<p>

Bagaimanapun model memang telah menetap dalam nama belakangnya. Kakak perempuannyalah yang telah berjasa memasukkan dirinya ke agensi model sedari TK, maklum wajahnya memang terbilang cakep, modal dasar sebagai model. Tapi model bukanlah cita-citanya. Berpose di depan kamera hanyalah hobinya.

Menyadari cita-citanya ingin menjadi seorang pilot, Kise bekerja keras demi masuk ke salah satu sekolah pilot terbaik. Dan 3 tahun pendidikan telah dilaluinya dengan fokus, segala hal tentang model ditinggalkannya hingga saat ini.

Keliling dunia sudah menjadi kesehariannya, jadi liburan kali ini Kise hanya ingin bersantai di rumahnya, ongkang-ongkang di depan TV ditemani snack-snack ringan ala si patissier rambut ungu. Namun apa daya kulkas kosong, kebiasaannya yang jarang pulang dan makan dirumah itulah yang jadi penyebabnya. Bila dia tinggal dengan Ibunya pasti saat ini kulkasnya penuh, mau tidak mau demi meluluskan keinginannya Kise pergi ke convienence store dekat rumahnya. Mobil yang belum dipanaskan menjadi alasannya berjalan kaki, toh hanya beberapa meter saja dari rumahnya.

Menyadari cuaca siang akhir-akhir ini benar-benar panas, Kise melenggang dalam balutan T-Shirt putih dan baret favoritnya.

* * *

><p>Waktu yang diperlukan Kise untuk berjalan dari rumahnya ke convienence store hanya 5 menit. Dia tak menyangka ternyata berjalan kaki memakan waktu lebih singkat dibanding membawa mobil. Tentunya mobil harus dikeluarkan dari garasi apartemennya dan diparkir terlebih dahulu.<p>

Langsung saja disambarnya troli dan helai-helai pirangnya mulai menyatu diantara rak-rak makanan ringan. Mengabaikan sekelilingnya Kise menjajah apa saja yang langsung ditemui matanya. Persediaan beberapa bulan ke depan kalau-kalau hal seperti ini terjadi lagidi rumahnya.

"Kise-kun?" suara dengan hawa keberadaan tipis menyentuh indra pendengarannya. Menampilkan sosok mungil manis berambut baby blue membawa troli berisi barang yang cukup banyak.

Kise tersenyum senang seperti biasa "Eh, Kurokocchi? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Bertemu dengan teman lama membuat Kise yang memiliki kepribadian easy going langsung menarik Kuroko di salah satu bangku dalam convienence store. Dia mengambil sekaleng kopi dan segelas milk shake untuk Kuoko.

"Tidak perlu ragu Kurrokocchi, apa kau tidak ingin duduk berdua denganku?" Merasa Kuroko yang bersikap canggung padanya Kise mencairkan suasana. Kuroko hanya menatap milk shake dalam genggamannya.

"Tidak Kise-kun, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, sudah lama semenjak lulus SMP, aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi. Jadi, ini terlalu canggung."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa kau pernah melihat mereka?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud teman-teman basket yang lain? Um, aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan Aomine."

"Eh? Benarkah? Bagaimana kabar Aomineccchi?" Binar di mata Kise terlalu tampak di mata Kuroko. Jadi..

"Aomine-kun baik-baik saja Kise-kun. Dan lagi, ano.." Kuroko terlihat ragu-ragu dengan perkataannya.

"Apa? Apa ada hal yang mengejutkan? Beritahu aku-ssu!" Kali ini Kise tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Aomine, apakah dia masih sama seperti dulu? Apakah Aomine masih menjadi satu-satunya orang yang pernah dikaguminya?

"Ah, tidak. Dia sekarang menjadi polisi. Maaf Kise-kun, aku tidak bisa lebih lama dari ini. Aku pergi dulu." Kuroko melirik jam tangan kecil di tangannya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali Kurokocchi? Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi." Senyuman terakhir Kise, menjadi salam terakhir bagi Kuroko yang menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam beberapa detik, Kise sempat menangkap wajah merasa bersalah Kuroko.

Kuroko pergi meninggalkan Kise, milk shake pemberiannya diabaikan begitu saja di atas meja. Tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Aneh, bukankah milk shake adalah kesukaan Kuroko?

* * *

><p>Baru saja Kise keluar dari convienence store, bunyi sirine mobil polisi dan ambulans saling bersahut memecah keheningan di depan Kise. Sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan. Kise paling benci hal ini, dia takut darah. Kise tidak mau mengambil resiko pingsan di jalan karena melihat darah, maka dia memutar jalan, mencari jalan lain yang terhindar dari ramai kecelakaan.<p>

Darah adalah hal yang paling dibenci Kise. Kise paling tidak tahan dengan bau amis dan warna merahnya. Pernah suatu ketika co-pilot di sebelahnya mimisan, dan itu menyebabkannya pingsan di kabin pesawat. Atau pernah terjadi kecelakaan di bandara yang tidak sengaja dilihat Kise. Tentunya penerbangan menjadi tertunda karena pingsannya Kise.

Memutar jalan Kise mempercepat langkahnya. Menenteng 2 kantung belanja yang sama-sama berat ternyata melelahkan. Mungkin ini ruginya tidak membawa mobil. Biasanya Kise akan langsung melemparkan belanjaannya ke jok belakang mobilnya tanpa perlu susah-susah menentengnya.

Menyesali keputusannya Kise mengumpat.

Langkah kaki Kise berhenti menyadari sosok familiar jauh di depannya. Rambut dark blue pendek yang berantakan sedang mengarahkan pejalan kaki di zebra cross. Menyadari seragam yang dikenakan sosok itu, Kise baru mengerti perkataan Kuroko yang mengatakan bahwa Aomine menjadi seorang polisi. Hanya saja dia tidak menyangka Aomine akan menjadi seorang polisi lalu lintas mengingat dulunya Aomine paling sering melanggar lalu lintas saat mengendarai motor.

"Aominecchi.." Kise masih memperhatikannya. Seorang laki-laki dengan otot lengan kekar, kulit cokelat tersiram matahari. Aomine masih sama dari terakhir kali Kise melihatnya. Tetap terlihat mengagumkan dan Kise masih mengaguminya.

Perasaan rindu meluap begitu saja ketika melihat Aomine. Kise berjalan dengan senyuman lebar menuju ke arahnya.

Baru beberapa langkah Kise berjalan, dirinya terpaksa berhenti kala melihat seseorang berjalan menuju ke arah Aomine. Rambut baby blue yang khas menjadi pertanda bahwa itu adalah Kuroko.

Kise tidak heran melihat Kuroko yang berjalan ke arah Aomine, sama sepertinya. Mungkin Kuroko ingin menyapa Aomine, sama sepertinya. Aomine yang sampai sekarang masih disukainya, perasaan yang disimpannya rapat-rapat dari pertama bertemu Aomine, dulu sekali. Perasaan yang sepertinya tidak terbalas walaupun Kise sudah memberi sinyal-sinyal padanya. Atau dasar Aomine saja yang tidak peka! Hanya Kuroko saja yang tahu bahwa Kise menyukai Aomine.

Mungkin akan biasa saja ketika melihat Kuroko dan Aomine saling berangkulan dan berpelukan layaknya sahabat lama. Lagipula dulunya Kuroko adalah bayangan Aomine dan Aomine adalah cahayanya. Karena orang terdekat Aomine adalah Kuroko, maka Kise tidak pernah ragu menanyakan semua hal tentang Aomine padanya. Itulah yang menyebabkan Kuroko mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun, walau sekarang mungkin sudah lewat masanya. Hampir 8 tahun dari terakhir pertemuannya. Setelahnya mereka semua mangambil jalan sekolah yang berbeda.

Hal yang tidak biasa bagi Kise adalah, Aomine mencuri ciuman dari Kuroko yang berpura-pura memasang wajah datar. Seketika pertahanannya runtuh, kaki Kise gemetar. Hanya saja dia tidak menangis, belum.

Apakah ini maksud tatapan bersalah yang dilayangkan Kuroko tadi? Kise pikir Kuroko bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, maka dirinya selalu menanyakan tentang Aomine padanya. Kuroko tidak akan menyukai Aomine karena dia pernah bilang pada Kise bahwa Kuroko hanya menganggap Aomine adalah cahayanya, tidak lebih.

Ternyata delapan tahun mengubah segalanya. Kise baru menyadari bahwa ternyata Aomine bukannya tidak peka akan perasaannya. Tapi dirinyalah yang tidak peka karena tidak sadar bahwa Aomine menyukai orang lain, yaitu Kuroko, bayangannya.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


End file.
